


When I look in your eyes, I feel alive

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, twins and babieeess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night Jay gave birth to Ernest and Doris.</p><p>A little headcanon about two nights ago. Just for fun but who knows, maybe it happened for real.  </p><p>Enjoy! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I look in your eyes, I feel alive

Harry receives the first text around 8.30pm, when he's waiting for his dessert. He's out with Gemma, Lou and baby Lux as it's been a while since the last time he saw all of them, especially his sister and as soon as Harry came back to the UK, Lou had already planned a “reunion dinner” to know everything about the time Harry spent in Los Angeles and then in Jamaica.

Ah, Jamaica. He always thinks about that week as the most perfect thing that has ever happened to him since the beginning of this new year. Of course his mind wanders to white-sand beaches and clear blue sea and amazing Caribbean places. Of course it wanders to Louis. He already knows the main reason he was so happy during that holiday week was because of him, all for him day and night, 24/7, for 7 days. Amazing.

So his phone snaps him out of this thoughts when it buzzes and an incoming Whatsapp text from Louis lightens his screen.

 

_Dan called me mums @ the hospital !!!_

 

Harry feels something in his gut. He moves on his seat but he sees Louis is typing something else so he hopes he explain. Meanwhile Gemma and Lou are chatting and don't seem to have noticed. Oh god, Louis is going to have to more siblings. And it's happening tonight. Harry wanted to be there and so did Louis and Jay should have given birth in two weeks, not...now. Not when Harry is having a dinner in London with his sister and friends and Louis is writing songs with Liam and some of their writers friends. They need to be there. Especially Louis. And Harry too, of course.

The next text arrives shortly after the first one.

 

_Called Lot they are all at the hospital now I am going too I take the Range Rover_

Harry types quickly. He doesn't even need to think.

 

_Send me the address I'll be there as soon as possible!! xxx_

 

The thing is that even if Harry is not with Louis at the moment he can feel his emotions. He can feel him as he squirms around the house, cursing and swearing because he want the Range Rover to drive more comfortably but still he can't find the keys and he almost can hear Louis' voice in his ears going 'bloody Haz can't fucking find the fucking keys where did he put them'.

He takes his phone back again in his hands and types in another text.

_The keys are under the counter in the basket next to the blocknotes red keychain xxxx_

He always likes to type “x”s. The more the better. Louis doesn't seem to notice tonight and Harry understands because he'll never admit it but he's freaking out. Even if he should be used what with having seen and lived this situation three times more with his sisters but still. The new twins are a big thing. Louis was so happy when he heard about the news and he really hoped his mum could give him a brother, or maybe two. They don't know the sex of the babies, Jay didn't want to know, so everything is going to be a surprise. The more Harry thinks about it, the more he wants to jump out of the table and hit the road.

 

 _Found 'em_ – Louis text again – _Thanks !! dont worry I can go on my own stay with your sis and say hello to Lou and Lux to me, ly x_

_No, I wanna be there too!! Send me the address I'll be on my way in ten minutes, xx_

 

He looks at his watch and that's when Gemma notices.

“What happened, H???” she asks, curious.

“Louis happened” Lou comments, playing tenderly with her daughter's hair.

Harry makes a shyly smile. “No it's that...”  
“See?? I could tell he's texting Louis from another planet!!” she teases, as usual.

Harry smiles again. “Yeah it's him”  
“What is he saying??? Oh wait! We don't wanna know thanks!” Gemma stops him before he can talk again. Both siblings know they are remembering that time Gemma found Harry's phone on the kitchen counter and there were some peculiar texts from the night before still on display. Louis was visibly drunk but the snapchats he sent Harry and the “things he wanted to do to him as soon as he got home” was something Gemma could have lived without, thank you. It's still a trauma.

“Shut up Gem” Harry cuts her off “It's not... Jay is having the twins”  
“Ow!! That's beautiful!! Is he going to the hospital now??”  
“Yeah, we were not...ready..like, she should have had them in two weeks”

Lou smiles “Oh well, Lux was born two weeks before the due date too, so yeah it's pretty normal”  
“And why are you so worried?? Is everything okay with Jay??” Gemma asks, looking at his brother checking constantly his phone and frowning.

“No it's that.. I...”  
“Go.” the girls both say.

“What? No, I mean it's --”  
“GOOO” Gemma moves a hand to gesture the door. “We have finished here and we all know where you want to stay tonight so go...and tell Jay we'll visit her soon!”  
“Are you sure? I mean I don't want... Louis is driving already to Yorkshire and...”  
“Harry Styles go now or we'll make you!!!” Lou pushed him away by his shoulder, encouraging him to go. Harry looks at the door then at Gemma who is smiling in front of him.

“Girls I am sorry for the whole..”  
“GOOOO!!” they shout together and people turn their head to look at them before the two girls start laughing. Lux waves her little hand to uncle Harry, mimicking the “goooo” of his mum and aunt Gemma. Harry shakes his head.

“She's a quick learner” Lou laughs kissing her on the head.

Harry does the same before kissing Lou on the forehead and Gemma on the cheek.

“I'll text mum” Gemma says “Drive safe and try to calm Louis, I bet he's shitting himself while he's driving” she comments.

Harry huffs. “Probably he has already taken the wrong street and he is lost somewhere outside London” he predicts. He knows Louis better than he knows himself, after all.

So he says goodbye again to his girls and leaves the restaurant from the back entrance where he finds his car parked in a private lot.

He takes his phone off his pocket again and checks for new texts: Louis has sent him two more.

One is the address of the South Yorkshire hospital where Jay is staying and the other is

 

_Harry please come here as soon as you can I can't wait there alone please_

A little fond smile spreads across Harry's face while he sits in front of the steering wheel. I am sorry if I say I need you – he thinks. It's incredible how Louis is now a bold strong man but he still let Harry see what is behind this façade. He's still the sweet lovely caring guy Harry met in the bathroom almost four years ago and that's also Harry's favorite Louis, ever. His true self. His everything.

 

_I'll be there in 3h, 2h and a half for you babe don't worry! drive safe I need you alive xx_

So he starts the engine and press the gas pedal exiting the parking lot and taking the main road.

The navigator is settled, the lovely woman speaking is telling him where to go. It's a three hour trip and probably he'll arrive few more minutes after Louis but it worths it. They promised Jay to be there for the birth to make up for all the time after that, when they'll be on tour around the world and Louis won't be there to help her. Louis promised. Harry promised too.

Also, he can't say no to some time spent among babies. It's not a secret he feels a strange feeling inside when someone talks about babies and having children. Seeing Louis that excited and happy for his new siblings has made his heart grow even fonder about that. He can't wait to see his boyfriend holding the twins, maybe even happier that he's holding a baby brother. He can't wait to take pictures of them together and save them for the family album they have at home. It's a good training for when they'll finally have theirs. That's the other thing Harry can't wait to happen.

He thinks about these happy thoughts as he drives through the motorway, South Yorkshire is the direction. He can't stop smiling as he hums some songs they are playing on the radio. One of them it's Story of My Life. It's not the first time he hears it casually on the radio but still, it's always a matter of pride for him and it's still a bit weird, Harry has never got really used to their success. Let alone to his life the way he has it now.

Another text appears on his Iphone and when he stops in the traffic he reads it quickly.

_Thanks babe love you so much see ya there xxx_

Harry smiles. Yeah, he loves him too. Louis cannot even imagine how much. Well yes, he can, but still, probably it's even more than what he already knows.

So he drives the whole night singing songs and texting Louis to try to calm him down and after three years and a half he arrives at the Barnsley Hospital. The park is empty as it's almost midnight.

Harry is a bit tired but he doesn't mind because he's finally there and he's going to meet the twins. Louis arrived already, fourty minutes before him and Harry spots his Range Rover parked under a street lamp. One hour before Louis arrived, his mum had finally given birth to the twins.

Harry feels his inside curling from excitement, he has felt that happy since Louis texted him they were born. They. He didn't know anything more yet. And now that Harry is walking quickly through the white corridor of the hospital, he just wants to find Louis and Jay and the rest of the family. He wants to see them he wants to celebrate with them, he wants to be a part of it. Nothing makes him happier than a birth. Just like when Niall had his nephew. This time is even more important and special as it's Louis' family they are talking about.

He checks for his phone, there are two texts from Anne and Gemma but he'll reply later. Now he has to find Louis.

Suddenly, while he's about to ask to a nurse where's the maternity ward, he hears a voice. He can feel Louis' presence when he calls his name. A big smile on his face and his eyes are sparkling. Louis is happy. There is nothing better for Harry.

“Babyy” Louis murmurs when their eyes meet then he quickens the pace and ends in Harry's already open arms.

Harry curls around him, they slot like two pieces of a puzzle together and they stay like that for five seconds, breathing each other, sharing their joy for the moment.

Probably they shouldn't do that in the middle of an hospital corridor but the whole ward is almost empty and nobody seems to care anyway.  
“Can't believe you drove alone to Yorkshire for this” Louis murmurs, still pressed with every inch of his body against Harry. None of them as any intention to move.

“You know I'd have do that even if I was on fucking Mars” Harry smiles nosing Louis' hair just behind the ear, a sweet spot for both of them, he even kisses it just because.

He breathes once more before humming, something changes in his tone though.

“What??” Louis asks, pulling away from the hug and looking at him. They start walking. Harry doesn't even know where to, but probably Louis is leading them where Jay is so they can see them and then the babies before they go back to the nursery for the night.

“I am happy we are here now and all, but...did you smoke, Louis??” he asks. The reprimanding tone in his voice like a worried mum.

Louis sighs. “I needed something to relax okay??? Also we were in the middle of a writing session with Liam and Ted and...”  
“You can write songs without being high, Lou, you know that??” Harry asks again while they wait for the lift to go down and take them to the nursery ward.

“Thanks mum” Louis teases. The lift doors open and they walk in, luckily on their own. Louis presses number 4 and the lift starts going up.  
“So you were driving high, police could have...”  
“I was not high baby, we had just started writing when Lottie called”  
Harry gives him 'the look' and Louis stares at him with his blue blue eyes. They are even more bright tonight, joyful. He knows that looking at him in that particular way makes Harry give up. It works every single time Harry caught him doing something he doesn't like. Harry is pretty sure he's going to marry a five year old. Or a puppy, for how those looks works on him.

“Also, before starting acting like my grandmother about this thing, can you kiss me please?? You didn't do that yet and I think I deserve it tonight” he says, proud, pushing his chest forward.

Harry looks at him and sniggers. And as usual, he gives in.

He leans towards him, catching Louis' lips with his own just right before the lift stops on their floor. The doors open and luckily there is nobody there to spot them kissing.

It's a quick peck, as soon as they arrive at the ward, Harry pulls away. Louis clears his throat, clearly not satisfied.

“What was that????”

“A kiss, just what you asked me” the curly-haired boy replies.

“Oh shut up, did you even try???”

“Shush Lou, we have something more important now as in finding your mum and the twins!” Harry starts walking again, looking for Jay in every room. He can hear the sound of babies crying and nurses walking around with empty cribs and a lot of blue and pink ribbons outside every door.

“I am a newly brother!! I deserve better!!”  
Harry laughs. “Shut it now, I can't believe you are trying to take the thunder away from your baby siblings!!”

Louis walks quickly next to him and suddenly he's leading again, knowing where his mum's room is.

“'m not! I just want a kiss from me boyfriend” he protests.

Harry shakes his head. “I'll make it up to you later, now I want to see them!!” he smiles, excited.

Louis nods at the door Jay is in. The doctor is visiting her so the door is closed. They are the only one in the corridor as Dan took his sisters at home promising he'll be back in few hours.

So while they are waiting to enter and see her mum and the twins, Louis crowds Harry against the white wall behind his back and stands on his tiptoes to kiss him again. This time is a proper kiss.

“What was that?? I told you --”  
“That kiss was not what I asked, also there's nobody around don't worry”

“I love you, you know that?” this time Harry catches Louis' eyes changing again. They are still happy but his expression is more serious. He forgets for a moment the jokes to thank him sincerely for what Harry has had for him tonight.

“I have an idea, yeah” Harry says, looking at him.

Louis curls his arms around Harry's firm waist. “Thanks for being here with me, thanks for always being what I need.”

Harry's heart is beating faster. He smiles against Louis' forehead and kisses him again.

Right when they pull away (luckily), the door opens and the doctor smiles at them before leaving. They can enter and stay with Jay for few minutes, then they'll be allowed to see the twins in the nursery room.

“Heeey” Harry smiles when they reached Jay's bed. The woman is tired, obviously, but she's smiling. She has that glowing that sometimes the boys tease Harry for, saying he has the same light in his eyes when he gets to stay with Louis privately for more than one day. Niall always asks him if he's finally got pregnant.

He feels bad because he didn't even have the time to buy her flowers but he makes a mental note to send them the very next day to her room.  
“Oh! Harry! Can't believe you are here too”

Harry leans gently to kiss her on the cheek and say her hello.

Louis watches them fondly sitting on one side of the bed, taking Jay's hand.

“How are you?” Harry asks standing next to her.

“Oh, good, it's not that I gave birth today” she jokes. And she has the same mirth of Louis. Incredible.

“Yeah it's been a good day today, uh? How're the babies?”  
“Ohh good, you can see them in the next room, yeah? Louis didn't see them yet” Jay says.

Harry frowns.

“You...you didn't???” he asks immediately.

Louis shakes his head. “I arrived here and went to my mum, I can see them now, right?”

Jay nods. “Come on go, the nurse will send them away anyway, we'll see tomorrow”  
“Now rest mum, tomorrow we'll be here again with the rest of the family” Louis says standing.

“Congratulations again” Harry hugs her “Now we'll let you sleep finally”  
“Thanks for being here Harry, Louis would have faint without you” she laughs.

“Oh! Shut up muuummm!” he rolls his eyes but he's smiling.

Harry looks at him once more, he knows Jay is right. He'll have time to tease him about his anxiety.

They say Jay goodbye again and Louis closes the door behind them.

 

They walk few steps away and enters the nursery room.

Harry feels his heart clench in his chest. There are cribs and babies and this is wonderful. The room of life that starts. It's amazing.

The babies are all asleep, tiny little babies and nurses looking for them.

Harry looks at them and then at Louis who is searching for the number of his siblings' cribs.

The soft light of the nursery lighten Louis' hair and sweet expression on his face. He's beautiful. Harry forgets to breathe once again. He snaps out of his thoughts one second later, when Louis finds the cribs and beams.

Then he forgets to breathe again because Louis has the most beautiful look he could ever had. He's pure joy.

“Doris and...Ernest, oh my god I've got a baby brother!!!!!” he finds out, reading the card hanging on their cribs.

There is a pink ribbon for Doris who's quietly sleeping in her crib, pink romper and pink blanket to hug her tightly. Then there is a blue ribbon for Ernest, who surprisingly tries to open his eyes. He probably isn't but he looks like he's already too curious to see the world to stay with his eyes closed and sleep.

Harry stares him in awe and all he can think about is having one. Now. There. It's having one and being happier than he already is, having a perfect baby to hold and stare the whole time without believing it's possible to be that perfect. Louis has the same look in his eyes when he turns his head to look at Harry.

“They are beautiful” he says, whispering.

Harry circles one arm around Louis' waist and pulls him closer.

“They are, I am so happy I am here to see them”  
Louis stays in silent and stares at them, he can't take his eyes off them.

After a second he sighs. “I didn't want to see them before you arrive, because...”

Harry looks at him, waiting for him to end the sentence. “..because I wanted to be with you and share this moment together” he confesses.

Harry feels like his lungs can explode right next to his heart which is beating faster than ever.

He looks at Louis and then at the twins in front of them.

“I am glad you did it” Harry holds Louis tight and kiss his temple.

“Look at them... Ernest is just like you!!”  
“Oh come on Harold!” Louis huffs “He's three hours old, how can he look like someone??”  
“It is!!! He'll be a footballer just like his brother and Doris....Doris will be an artist, just like his brother as well” Harry smiles “Maybe she can sing...” he starts.

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry's imagination but he's endeared by that dork of his boyfriend.

“Maybe she'll play in the football team and Ernest will sing!” Louis replies, still eyes fixed on them.  
“Oh! We found the new Danny Zuko then!!” Harry smiles a second later.

Louis doesn't answer, he just smiles. His heart is full of joy and love and he feels good. He has just met his new brother and sister, he has the love of his life by his side, he has everything he needs. Life is beautiful.

 

* * * *

 

The day after, Harry sends flowers to Jay and buys two big teddy bears for the twins who are awake in their cribs right next Jay's bed.

Louis' family is not there yet so Jay suggests Louis and Harry they can hold them for a while.

Harry beams immediately, being surrounded by babies in these two days is making him crazy about the idea of having one. Not that this is too different from everyday life since he's obsession to have one already.

So Louis holds Ernest and Harry takes Doris and they sit one next to each other on the couch in Jay's room. The woman watches them fondly – they are so beautiful together. Even more holding babies.

“Smiiiiile” she says, taking the cameras from her nightstand.

So here, the first pic for the family album. Harry and Louis beaming, holding the twins.

Doris has tried to open her eyes too and she's looking at Harry curiously.

“Hello Doriiiss, you are beautiful, princess, I am Harry” he coos, cradling her.

Louis looks at Harry for a moment and he thinks. He's only twenty but it seems like he has already had five children. It's a natural gift probably.

Louis feels Ernest moving his arms and legs against him and then they are looking at each other.

“Hello” he smiles, happy. “Hello Ernest, I am your brother, Louis” and the first instinct is to look at Harry next to him.

“They are beautiful” Harry mouths.

“Yeah, it's so... yeah” Louis is speechless.

Jay leaves to room to go to the toilet and they are suddenly alone with the twins in their arms.

“Can I have one too, now??” Harry suddenly pouts, while Doris is asleep again in his arms.

Louis smiles. “I promised you, baby. Yes. We'll have.”  
“I want it now.”  
“Harry...” Louis starts.

But Harry doesn't seem to listen to him. He's following his thoughts, out loud.

“I want a baby that looks like you. Tiny little baby with beautiful blue eyes like his beautiful daddy.” he looks at Louis again.

Louis smiles sheepishly. “I'll never break that promise, Harry. I'll be your husband by then and we'll have as many babies as you want. And they'll have blue eyes like me or amazing emerald eyes like yours and curly hair and...”  
“...headscarves” Harry smiles.

Louis laughs immediately. “Oh well that's...”

“And baby Spiderman Vans and baby shirts and baby...”  
Louis leans towards him, careful not to hurt Ernest, and kisses him.  
He cuts him off with a kiss. Harry's chin between his thumb and his index finger. “We'll have all this, yes!”  
“Great.”  
“Except for the baby headscarfs because seriously Harold...” Louis breaks the moment and Harry barks out a laugh.

“Shut up now! I already ordered two pair for them”  
“You whaat?? Oh come onnn!! My brother will be the next Cristiano Ronaldo not the next...Matt Healey!!” Louis whines.

Harry sighs. “...I know I should have asked him to have his babies then!!”

Louis can't do nothing more than kick Harry on the side of his leg and Harry starts laughing again.

“You are lucky I have my brother in my arms otherwise I'll show you....!”  
Harry shakes his head.

“Your brother is soooo jealous” he looks at Doris who's quietly sleeping.

“Yeah and your uncle is a di--”  
“LOUIS!!!” Harry stops him before he can say something else.

Louis bites his tongue. “Ooops! Sorry everyone!” he looks at his brother and sister “I swear I didn't mean to...”  
“Louis meant that I am adorable and he love me so much and I am a di...dimpled sweetheart” Harry interjects, smiling, so serious about the whole thing like the twins are actually listening.

Louis smiles again. Yes, he can't wait to be a dad. Yes, he can't wait to give Harry the babies he wants. They want. He wish the time can skip forward only to live this moment again but with their first child because he already know that when he'll see Harry holding their child, his life would be finally complete and nothing else would matter anymore. Nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-read it so sorry for any mistake!!  
> I hope you liked it anyway!!!!
> 
> xxx


End file.
